Vaiana: Benutzer-Kritik
Als Teil des Entertainment-Newsteams habe ich - Aki-chan86 - dieses Review für euch verfasst! Bezauberndes und mythisches Südseeabenteuer Winterzeit; der Himmel ist ständig grau und es ist zu früh dunkel. Doch was wenn es einem nach besserem Wetter oder gar einer Spur von Sonne, Palmen, Exotik und Abenteuer lüstet? Genau dies bietet der 57. Animationsfilm aus dem Hause w:c:de.disney:Disney, den ich für euch unter die Lupe nehmen durfte. thumb|250px Vaiana Waialiki ist die Tochter des Häuptlings Tui der Bewohner von Motunui und ist somit Prinzessin. Bereits als kleines Mädchen ist sie fasziniert von den Legenden ihrer Urahnen und es stellt sich heraus, dass Vaiana anders als alle Anderen ist und eine spezielle Beziehung zum Ozean hat. Dennoch wird sie von ihren Stammesgenossen, besonders ihrem Vater, davon abgehalten, sich über den Rand des Riffs zu wagen, um zu sehen was draußen lauert. Die Einzige, die Vaiana versteht ist ihre Großmutter, die doch relativ unkonventionell und leicht schrullig daher kommt. Sie lüftet das Geheimnis, dass ihre Urahnen mit riesigen Schiffen über das Meer kamen. Doch auch im schönsten Inselparadies ist nicht immer alles friedlich. Die Insel beginnt zu sterben, weshalb Vaiana beschließt, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und sich auf die Suche nach Maui zu begeben. Der hat den Zerfall der Welt nämlich durch einen lange zurückliegenden Diebstahl einst eingeleitet. Da der Halbgott wegen seiner Fähigkeiten so von sich eingenommen ist, muss sie erst Überzeugungsarbeit leisten... Die Machart des Films, die viele Erinnerungen an vergangene Disney-Filme - sei es eine Anspielung hier oder da - besonders bei erwachsenen Zuschauern hervorrufen kann, sind Fluch und Segen zugleich für den Film. Einerseits wirkt er dadurch nicht unbedingt eigenständig wie er hätte sein können, jedoch bietet er durch diese Elemente einen wirklich hohen Wiedererkennungswert, der an die eigenen Kindheitserinnerungen denken lässt. Aber auch für alle jungen Fans ist die gesamte Geschichte mit ihren Gesangseinlagen und einer aufregend guten Optik sehr empfehlenswert. Die Animationen können sich ebenso sehen lassen. Man zaubert hier direkt die interessanten Insel- und Meereswelten Polynesiens in allen Details und seiner Farbenpracht auf die Leinwand. Was Vaiana jedoch wieder von anderen, hauptsächlich auf CGI-Animation basierten Filmen abhebt, ist der gelungene Mix aus computergenerierter und händisch gezeichneter Animation. Lediglich "Rapunzel - Neu verföhnt" kommt dem noch recht nahe. Der besagte Grafik-Mix wird besonders beim Song "You're welcome" in Szene gesetzt. Auch hier erlebt der findige Disney-Fan ein Déjà-vu aus vergangene Disney-Tagen. thumb|500px|center|Die wunderbar realistisch, animierte Welt lädt zum Entdecken ein Kein Wunder denn das Team, welches den Film kreiert hat, besteht auch aus Veteranen, die alle an anderen, erfolgreichen Produktionen beteiligt waren. John Musker und Ron Clements führten bereits seit den 80er Jahren bei vielen Klassikern wie "Cap und Capper", "Arielle, die Meerjungfrau", "Aladdin, "Hercules" und "Küss den Frosch" Regie. Die Musik wurde von Mark Mancina produziert, der zuvor auch die Soundtracks zu den Filmen Der "König der Löwen", "Tarzan" und "Bärenbrüder" komponiert hat, was man am durchaus beeindruckenden Soundtrack sehr gut heraushören kann. Die Musik ist auch wieder ein Knackpunkt des Films. Natürlich ist es ein Musical dennoch denke ich trotz der vielen ohrwurmartigen Gesangseinlagen ("We know the Way", "You're welcome"), die zum Mitsingen oder Mitschwingen anregen, dass manchmal Weniger mehr sein könnte. Besonders gegen Ende des Filmes empfinde ich die Einlagen als ein wenig zu viel des Guten u.a. mit "Shine", oder wenn das Leitthema "How'll Far I Go" mehrmals wiederholt wird. Von der Geschichte bietet Vaiana vom Grundprinzip nichts Neues. Ein Held - in diesem Falle eine junge und taffe Heldin - macht sich auf den Weg, um bestimmte Hürden zu meistern und bekommt dabei auf ihrem Weg Unterstützung, was am Ende, wie auch die Musik, durchaus ins klischeehafte abdriftet. Positiv an dem Film hervorzuheben ist, dass er Dank Vaiana als Prinzessin des Dorfes, die nach ihrem Vater die Führung des Stammes übernehmen darf, auch mit den Rollenbildern bricht und Frauen nicht nur in einer Liebesbeziehung darstellt werden. Das Ganze wird dann auch noch so genial auf die Schippe genommen ("If you wear a dress and have an animal sidekick, you’re a princess!"), dass es wieder einiges zu lachen gibt, darunter der verrückte Hahn und Injoke Heihei. thumb|500px|center|Heldin stark in Szene gesetzt - Vaiana Ein weiterer Fakt, der den Film einzigartig macht, ist die Leichtigkeit, mit der Groß und Klein auf unterhaltsame und doch lehrreiche Art und Weise die Orte, Mythen und die tausendjährige Kultur der Polynesier vermittelt wird. Diese Reise lädt förmlich dazu ein, sich ein bisschen genauer mit diesen Kulturen und seinen Traditionen zu befassen. Da ist es auch wunderbar zu erwähnen, dass die Verantwortlichen die Stiftung "Oceanic Story Trust" gegründet haben und Reisen nach Polynesien unternommen hatten, um vor allem den Einwohnern der Inseln eine Stimme gegeben zu können. Sie beleuchteten deren Kultur und Lebensweise, um den Film durch diese Erkenntnisse maßgeblich mitzugestalten. Dafür und für die durchaus gelungene Mischung muss man wirklich ein großes Lob aussprechen! Prädikat: Besonders für die ganze Familie unterhaltsam und auch wertvoll. Meine Wertung 8/10 Klappen. thumb|center|500 px Kategorie:Aki-chan86 Kategorie:Filme & Kino